Silvery Moon Glow
by SaRashi
Summary: Para evitar que el mundo caiga preso por los "Demonios Darkrai" Arceus creo una organización que cuida de las seguridad de las personas a la vez que ellos se esfuerzan para convertirse en los mejores Death Holder. Pero un mal que fue sellado hace 1000 años vuelve a surgir. Ahora es el trabajo de Lyra y su arma Silver con ayuda de sus compañeros cuidar el mundo ¿Podran hacerlo?
1. Lyra & Silver

**Antes de cualquier otra cosa… La cuenta de Soul´n´Silver era mía, la cree porque quería subir esta historia pero como mi cuenta de SaRashi no me habría me tuve que crear esa cuenta secundaria. Ahora que mi cuenta esta funcional la moveré a mi cuenta para no marearme tanto X.x**

**Nota: antes de cualquier pensamiento, esta historia está basada en el anime Soul Eater ya que me vino la idea de adaptarlo a Pokemon Especial.**

**Sin más que decir empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon como Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo mis personajes son obras mías.**

* * *

"**Lyra & Silver"**

"_Un alma saludable yace en quien posee un cuerpo y una mente saludable"_

Era de noche todo estaba tranquilo por las calles de Dark City, los faroles iluminaban las calles. El silencio era sepulcral, aunque en esta ciudad solo puede significar una cosa; intranquilidad.

-¡Auxilio! – se escuchó un ruido fuerte en algún lado pidiendo socorro. Pero el llamado fue en vano, nadie vino a socorrerla y perdió la vida con aquella cosa.

Un ser de aspecto de un Bisharp usó sus filosas cuchillas matando instantáneamente a aquella mujer, evaporándola y dejando en su lugar su alma. Aquel monstruo engullo su alma para tragárselo por su cuello, de repente se escuchó un leve chillido pero aquello hizo que gire su cabeza 180 grados para descubrir a otra persona que vio la escena aterrorizada.

-¡Poder! ¡Necesito poder! – exclamo aquella cosa corriendo a su presa.

La joven corrió lo más que pudo al darse cuenta de que la descubrieron, al correr aquellos faroles se apagaban lentamente dando lugar a un aspecto un tanto más siniestro la ambiente. Aunque fue inútil su esfuerzo ya que de un gran salto el Bisharp lo alcanzo.

-¡Más! Poder… -

Levanto sus manos de cuchillas aumentando su tamaño para darle el golpe letal.

-Tsk –

Aquella criatura se vio interrumpida por un pequeño ruido. Al girar vio a dos personas mirándolo a lo lejos de unas escaleras.

-Silver ¿es aquel? – dijo una de las personas.

Era una chica de cabellos castaños sujetados en dos coletas a los lados, poseía un pequeño gorro en la cabeza de color blanco, vestía de camisa azul y falda roja con unos zapatos y medias que le llegaban hasta un poco antes del muslo, su mirada era de un marrón brillante pero a la vez amenazante, poseía una chaqueta negra que al final se abría dándole una apariencia de cuidado. En sus manos usaba unos guantes negros.

-Si es aquel Lyra, esa persona se ha convertido en un Pokémon al comerse las esencias humanas – respondió su acompañante.

Este era un chico de cabellos rojizos casi como la sangre que le llegaba poco menos de los hombros, su mirada era plateada y resaltaba más a la luz de la luna, era de dentadura afilada como si de colmillos tuviera solamente, su vestimenta consistía únicamente en color negro, los pantalones y un chaqueta abierta dejando ver una playera roja, él se encontraba sentado en las grandes escaleras donde se encontraban. El sujeto de nombre Silver miraba a aquella cosa como si de una mosca se tratara.

-Ya veo, aquellas persona que se desvían del camino se convierten en Pocket Monster o Pokémon al apoderarse de las esencias humanas – decía la castaña - En nombre de Arceus-sama me quedare con tu alma – dijo de manera seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lyra? El ya no es humano así que no te contengas, aunque yo tampoco lo soy – menciono el pelirrojo – Parezco humano pero eso no importa, lo que importa es la esencia –

Con una siniestra sonrisa el oji plateado transformo su mano en una guadaña de color plateado con detalles rojos.

-Eso lo sé, como Dex holder mi deber es eliminarlo antes de que se convierta en un demonio Darkrai – Dijo mientras su compañero se transformaba el resto de su cuerpo en una guadaña, Lyra la sostuvo con su mano mientras adoptaba una pose de ataque en la espera del ser – Cuchilla demoniaca Bisharp ¡Me quedo con tu esencia! –

El monstruo no espero más y dando saltos fue en busca de aquellos que lo interrumpieron en su busca de "poder", hizo un gran salto para alargar una de sus extremidades para dar un tajo a su oponente.

-¡Allá vamos Silver! – dijo mientras giraba peligrosamente la guadaña.

-¡Adelante! – respondió su compañera

De un movimiento certero detuvieron su ataque, la castaña no perdió tiempo y lo arrojo por los aires de un golpe en su estómago.

-¡Mocosa! – el monstruo giro en el aire para preparar su ataque pero fue en vano.

El final llegó.

-¡Con esto son 99 esencias! – De una estocada letal atravesó al siniestro pokemon desintegrándolo confirmando su muerte, segundos después salió una esfera de color gris y negra -¡Misión completada! Cuchilla demoniaca Bisharp llego tu final –

Lanzo levemente su guadaña para que su compañero vuelva a la normalidad quedando en frente de la esencia.

-¡Buen provecho! – Dijo antes de introducirlo en su boca para finalmente tragarlo -¡Gracias por la comida! –

-¿Tan ricas son? – pregunto la castaña acercándose a su compañero, siempre le parecía curioso la manera en que "absorbía" la esencia.

-Sí, aunque no saben a nada la textura y como pasa por la garganta lo hace delicioso – respondió mientras sonreía de manera altanera.

-Bueno informemos a Arceus-sama de nuestra misión –

Luego del enfrentamiento buscaron una ventana para llamar a reportar su victoria.

-Veamos… 18- 10 – 718 muerte – dijo mientras escribía con su dedo, la ventana resonó y de inmediato se convirtió en una pantalla -¡Hola! ¿Arceus-sama? –

-¡Holaaa Ly-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – del otro lado se apreció a un sujeto completamente de negro con una máscara de calavera.

-¡Misión cumplida Arceus-sama! Con esta son 99 esencias obtenidas – dijo de forma respetuosa la castaña.

-No esperaba menos de ti, una de mis mejores Holders del Indeforder, seguro serás mejor que tu madre – decía tranquilamente.

-¡Lyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres tú! – De un grito llego junto a Arceus un hombre de traje negro con cabellos oscuros -¡Oye Silver mas te vale no meterte con mi pequeña! – dijo de forma amenazante, a la castaña se le cayó una gota de sudor por eso.

-Papá… - fue lo único que dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente ¿Por qué siempre actuaba de esa manera?

-Bah, alguien que sólo se pasa el día leyendo no va conmigo en lo absoluto – dijo de manera burlona Silver.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Insinúas que Lyra no tiene encanto? – Respondió muy enojado el padre - ¡Te mataré como Death Holder que soy! – Amenazo - ¡Lyra te quiero! – dijo a su hija que lo miraba con vergüenza.

-Olvídalo, para mí no eres mi padre – le respondió mirando le lado. El Death Holder se fue a un rincón lejano lastimado por el comentario.

-Bueno dejando de lado los asuntos familiares – dijo Arceus retomando la conversación – Sabes que sí juntas 99 esencias de los diferentes tipos de Pokémon, más una de un Súcubo podrás convertirte en Death Holder, pero el problema es eso. He visto a muchas personas enfrentarlas y muriendo en el intento de adueñarse de su esencia. Pero espero que te hagas con esa esencia como lo hizo tu madre y crees una gran Death Holder –

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió alegremente la oji marrón.

-No pueden equivocarse, la última esencia tiene que ser una Súcubo de otra forma tendré que quitarles todas las esencias que han recolectado y tendrán que empezar de nuevo –

-Lo sabemos – dijo Lyra.

-No fallaremos Arceus-sama – dijo dándose vuelta Silver sonriendo.

-¡Bueno es todo! –

Asi se cortó la conversación, Arceus miro a al padre de su Holder que se encontraba en posición fetal.

-¡Lyra…! – decía mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

-Eres un poco pesado –

-¡Lyraaaaaa…!

-Oye….

-¡LYRA!-

¡PAM!

-¡Si no te callas te golpeare en la cabeza! – dijo Arceus enojado por la aptitud infantil de su compañero.

-Dilo primero antes de golpear… - dijo mientras se le quedaba una gran marca en su cabeza.

* * *

-Bueno sólo tenemos que tener una esencia de Sucubus y listo – decía Silver mientras que caminaba junto a su compañera.

- Si y así podrás convertirte en Death Holder – menciono su acompañante –

-Bueno llegamos –

Llegaron a una colina con una casa de color gris donde sobresalia una gran cola en espiral

-¿Aquí es la casa de la Súcubo Chaglam? – Pregunto Lyra -¿Por qué una cola? – miro extrañada por la cola que sobresalia.

-Eso no importa, dejo un aspecto genial – dijo mirando el peli rojo –No es lo mío entrar como un ladrón, por eso entrare directo comiéndola completamente –

- Oye Silver no hagas eso es igual como los otros… - demasiado tarde su compañero ya se adentró a la casa -¡Oye escúchame antes de hacer algo!

Silver corrió rápidamente y dando un ágil salto con patada, rompió una de las ventanas de la casa.

-¡Oye súcubo donde…estas… - dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que la súcubo estaba como Kama lo trajo al mundo literalmente - ¡Pero qué demonios! –

-¿Un chico? – pregunto la súcubo ajena a lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Silver te he dicho que me escuches! – dijo llegando Lyra mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -¡Que haces ahí mirando! ¡Date la vuelta pervertido! –

-¡No es mi culpa que este así cuando rompí la puerta! –

-Chicos… -

-¡Por eso te dije que me escuches, primero debemos pensar en una estrategia antes de hacer cualquier cosa! –

-¿Escucharte y perder el tiempo? ¡El más débil y lentos de los Pokémon ya se hubiera ido mientras tú piensas en algo! –

-Chicos…

-¿Ah eso piensas? ¡Por lo menos ya sabría qué hacer para no encontrar a alguien desnudo idiota!

-¡Dices cosas estúpidas! ¿¡Crees que yo iba a saber que estaría as?! ¡La idiota eres tu Lyra! –

-¡EL idiota eres tu Silver! –

-Chicos… - La súcubo ya se estaba hartando de esa escenita y más en su baño.

-¡¿QUE?! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo enojados.

-Esto… ¿Qué hacen en mi baño? – pregunto inocentemente.

Con eso ellos volvieron a la realidad.

-Ah cierto ¡Súcubo Chaglam hemos venido por tu esencia! – Dijo Lyra mientras que extendía la mano -¡Silver! –

-¿Súcubo? – pregunto Chaglam.

- A llegado tu hora – dijo el oji plata mientras se transformaba en guadaña -¡Vamos Lyra! –

La castaña agito su guadaña hacia su adversaria mientras esta adquiría su ropa de manera inusual. Mientras desaparecía de su vista.

-¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto el peli rojo luego sintió donde estaba -¡Lyra arriba! –

-Meow nya Glameow ¡Garra nocturna! – la súcubo se vio envuelta en un aura negra que se desplazó en su brazo dando forma a una gran garra.

Lyra se defendió con su guadaña, aun así salió disparada afuera de la casa.

-¿Lyra estas bien? – pregunto su compañero.

-Estoy bien, así que esta es la fuerza de un súcubo – dijo mientras se reponía – Aun así no pienso rendirme –

-Oh ¿aún quieres jugar pequeña? – dijo Chaglam mientras flotaba en una pata de gato – Eso me gusta, ya estaba algo aburrida –

Miles de proyectiles con forma de gatos se dirigían hacía la Holder, pero de varios saltos pudo esquivarlos con facilidad, mientras avanzaba saltando entre los proyectiles.

-Me estas subestimando Súcubo – con una finta por detrás preparo una estocada dio de lleno a la súcubo –Lo ha esquivado… -

-Eres bastante hábil niña – decía la súcubo mientras flotaba – pero me interesa más tu guadaña, Silver-kun ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo? Te aseguro de que no te aburrirás – dijo proponiendo de manera seductora.

-¡Oye Silver es mi compañero! - reacciono Lyra – No te lo daré –

Mientras sin que su compañera se diera cuenta una sonrisa posaba en los labios del peli rojo. Lyra continuaba con sus ataques pero no lograba muchos resultados y ya estaba llegando a su límite.

- Maldición estoy harta ¿Silver que debería de hacer? – pregunto mientras que veía la guadaña.

-…-

-¿Silver? – la castaña se extrañó de que su compañero no la respondiera ya que siempre le dice alguna que otra tontería.

La súcubo aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle un proyectil, Lyra al no estar concentrada no se dio cuenta del ataque recibiéndolo, voló a un techo de una casa quedando al borde, de no ser por la guadaña y su agarre habría caído.

-Silver ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me respondes? – decía mientras se sujetaba lo más que podía.

-Silver-kun ven conmigo prometo tratarte como se debe y no como ella lo hace –

-…-

Silver deshizo su forma tomando su apariencia humana, pero sujetando la mano de Lyra.

-Ya estoy harto de esto Lyra – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Silver? –

-Hasta pronto Lyra –

Silver soltó la mano dejando libre a la oji marrón, por suerte las basuras que se encontraban debajo de ella la salvaron.

* * *

-Aaah que genial era ese club – decía el Death Holder mientras regresaba junto a Arceus en el Dark Rom.

-No deberías estar tan tranquilo mientras tu hija está en problemas – dijo Arceus mientras miraba por el espejo la lucha de una de sus mejores Holders.

-¡Lyra! – Dijo mientras se acercaba y en efecto su hija estaba lidiando con una Súcubo y la estaba pasando mal -¡Espera lira pronto estaré ahí! – dio media vuelta y transformo su cuerpo en filosas cuchillas.

-Espera ahí Rage, si vamos solo con un golpecito estaría vencida el súcubo. Pero esa no es la cuestión ¿no? Como padre sabes a lo que me refiero – de inmediato el Death Holder volvió a su forma normal –_"Aunque esa súcubo…"_

-Lyra tu puedes… -

* * *

-Soul ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto Lyra al no comprender las palabras que escucho. Mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya no me interesa convertirme en Death Holder desde ahora… ¡Estaré siempre con Chaglam-onechan! – exclamo mientras se veía dos corazones en vez de sus ojos.

-Esto es una broma… - Lyra bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños – Todos los hombres ¡SON IGUALES! – Grito al punto del llanto – Siempre desconfié de los hombres, te descuidas y van a por otra, toda mi vida presencie eso. Pero hubo uno al que le tuve confianza y ¿Para qué? Para que me traicione de esa manera. Dijiste que digo cosas estúpidas pero más estúpidas es lo que hiciste… ¡Silver eres un traidor! –

Rage, Arceus y Silver miraban sepulcralmente a Lyra, se notaba su odio hacia el género masculino. Todo por culpa de su pasado doloroso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? – Respondió el oji plata – Una persona de verdad no es traidor – Con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, Silver atrapo a la súcubo con su mano convertida en guadaña.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir Lyra.

-¡Lyra ahora! –

-¡Sí! –

Rápidamente sujeto a su compañero ya convertido en arma y de un golpe letal elimino al súcubo de una cuchillada. Esta se desintegro mientras su esencia resplandecía. Silver volvió a su forma original mientras sujetaba la esencia entre sus manos.

- 99 almas y la última de súcubo, con esto te convertirás en Death Holder Silver – dijo Lyra mientras se quedaba atrás de él –"_Menudo susto que me diste idiota" – _pensó por lo ocurrido pero gracias a ello el enemigo no tuvo oportunidad de contra atacar.

Silver sólo asintió y devoro la esencia hasta engullirla completamente, de inmediato empezó a brillar de un color blanco. Le emergía grandes cuchillas en todo su cuerpo al fin se convertiría en lo que siempre quiso… pero

PUFF

Tan rápido como sucedió la transformación se evaporo en el aire.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿No era 99 esencias y una de súcubo? - Se dijo Lyra mientras veía que no había funcionado. Mientras un pequeño Glameow los miraba atentamente, segundos después se percató de su presencia -¿Y esto? ¿Acaso eres…

-Soy Chaglam meow – decía el pequeño felino con una gorra de punta – Yo no era un Súcubo sólo soy un gatito con mucha maná ¡meow! –

A Lyra se le resbalo una enorme gota de sudor.

-Entonces significa que….

- _No pueden equivocarse, la última esencia tiene que ser una Súcubo de otra forma tendré que quitarles todas las esencias que han recolectado y tendrán que empezar de nuevo –_Esa frase se le vino a la mente tanto de Lyra como Silver.

-¡HEMOS FRACASADO! – exclamaron los dos decepcionados.

-No puedo creer que no era un Súcubo – dijo Lyra decepcionada mientras iba detrás de una motocicleta negra manejada por Silver.

-Bah tendremos que empezar de nuevo – dijo él igual de decepcionada.

-Silver-kun ¡Vente conmigo! – A lo lejos la felina los perseguía flotando.

-¡Aléjate de Silver! – dijo con total enojo Lyra.

**Bueno primer capítulo listo, espero que les guste y me dejen alguna opinión buena o mala y si quieren tomatazos los acepto gustosa. ¡Hasta luego!**

**Cualquier review (que ya tenia ) es bien recibido *hace cara de cachorrito* **

**Los dos capítulos se subirán juntos.**


	2. ¡La Pareja Dispareja Aparece!

**¡Buenas! El capítulo dos subido, espero que les sea de su agrado. Agradezco los comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon como Soul Eater no me pertenecen, sólo mis personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**¡La Pareja Dispareja Aparece!**

"_Un sicario se oculta entre las sombras, contiene la respiración y no deja escapar a ninguna víctima"_

En una mansión en algún lugar de Dark City se celebraba una gran cena, pero en vez de comer comida de lujo ellos estaban consumiendo esencias humanas y era en exceso. Pero esto no iba a durar, en uno de los ductos de dicha mansión un joven miraba atentamente a sus víctimas mientras preparaba el ataque.

Era de cabellos negros como el carbón, como estaba en la oscuridad sus ojos resaltaban al ser de color dorado. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, vestía de chaqueta roja con detalles en blanco en los bordes de pantalón negro y unos calzados blancos y en su cabeza tenían una gorra negra con líneas amarillas. El nombre de este joven era…

-Gold recuerda, mantener sigilo en todo momento – decía el sable que estaba en su mano

- ¡bah! Esos tipos no sabrán ni que les golpeo – respondió enérgicamente - ¡Vamos Crystal! –

- Luego no te quejes – murmuro por bajo.

El peli negro salto de su escondite para ponerse en medio de la mesa donde había una buena cantidad de mafiosos. El solo levanto el sable.

-¡Escuchen todos! Mi nombre es Gold, recuérdenlo siempre aunque ¿de que servirá si hoy les ha llegado su hora? – dijo Gold mientras levantaba la cara bien en alto, en cambio su sable brillo y se devolvió a una forma humana.

Era una joven de pelos azules como la noche, de ojos como si dos cristales fueran. Su vestimenta era un traje negro con amarillo de un estilo ninja combinando con el del pelo negro, su mirada era de total negatividad hacia Gold ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho no hacer su número antes de matar a alguien? Definitivamente su compañero tenía muy mala memoria.

-¡Gold idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hagas un alboroto? – se quejó poniéndose delante del mencionado.

-¿Y de que me sirve? Siempre tienes que hacer una buena entrada ¿no? – dijo simplemente.

Aunque al parecer habían olvidado donde se encontraban.

-¡Maten a estos dos de inmediato! – ordeno un sujeto con lentes negro, al parecer era el líder.

De repente todos sus secuaces sacaron todo tipos de armas de fuego y comenzaron a disparar de inmediato. Gold y Crystal comenzaron a correr en círculo tratando de evitar las balas.

-¿¡Ves lo que ha hecho tu "Gran Entrada"?! – le recrimino la oji Cristal.

-¡Menos charla y más acción! – Dijo mientras sujetaba su gorra con ambas manos mientras se quedaba quieto -¡Cris modo pantalla de humo! –

-Otro plan fallido… - suspiro la peli azul.

Crystal se convirtió en una bola de humo que sujeto el oji dorado y de inmediato la tiro al suelo creando una pantalla de humo, cuando se dispersó ya no estaban dejando a los mafiosos con una gran expresión de confusión.

En uno de los muelles de Dark City se encontraban este dúo muy particular.

-¿Con que cara enfrentare a Arceus-sama? – Decía angustiada la peli azul –Hasta el momento no he recolectado ninguna esencia, mi reputación como arma siniestra se ira a la basura–

- Oye deja de poner una aptitud seria Cris – dijo su compañero mirando al mar – No hay porque estar negativos, solo no fue nuestro día y punto –

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – le dijo suspirando.

-Sólo me gusta ser positivo ¿tiene algo de malo? Además… - dijo una pausa para quedar frente a ella de un salto – Prometí hacerte una Death Holder ¿no? me gusta mantener las promesas, asi que no te preocupes – le dijo mientras le sonreía – Levanta esos ánimos y volvamos –

-"_Puede ser una idiota pero siempre sabe cómo alegrar a los otros" –_ pensó el arma - ¡De acuerdo! – dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-¿No habrá otra misión más simple? – decía Crystal mientras miraba en tablón de misiones.

-¡Oye aún tengo cuentas que arreglar con Costello! ¡Ese tipo no se librara de mí! – se quejó el peli negro.

-Gracias a tu "entradita" prefiero buscar misiones con rangos más bajos – respondió ignorando a su compañero – Veamos…

-¡Eh! ¿Ya han vuelto? –

Lyra y Silver se acercaban junto a los dos que estaban observando el tablón pero al escuchar la voz de la castaña se voltearon a ver.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo dejar a las chicas sin un poco de mí! – dijo Gold.

- ¿Así que sin resultados Gold? – pregunto Silver mientras le daba un saludo de palma al mencionado.

-¿Otro fallo? – Pregunto Lyra mientras se acercaba a la arma siniestra, ella asintió –Ya veo –

-¿De qué hablas? Hice una gran entrada dejándolos sin palabras – dijo muy seguro Gold.

- Gracias a eso, por poco y nos matan Gold –

- Tú lo has dicho, "por poco". Sera difícil que exista alguien capaz de matarme chica ruidosa – se defendió.

Al momento en que la peli azul una voz a lo lejos se escuchó.

-_Gold y Crystal de la clase Lunatone favor dirigirse al Dark Rom – _y como vino la voz se fue.

-Ya que… Andando Crystal – dijo Gold colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza ajeno al reproche que iban a recibir.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de Crystal solo pensaba "_Este será mi fin" _

-¡Aquí llego Gold! Ya, ya no hace falta que lloren o aplaudan – Hablo alto (por no decir gritar) el peli negro al entrar al Dark Rom.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres de esa manera Gold?! Perdón Arceus-sama no quisimos entrar así – se disculpó Crystal por la aptitud de su compañero a la vez que le propinaba una buena patada.

-Vaya vaya tan energéticos como siempre ¿eh chicos? – Dijo simplemente Arceus –Supongo que ya saben porque los llame. Han fallado a otra misión – dijo con algo de pesadez – Potencial tienen pero…

- Eh no se preocupe por eso yo me encargare de que Crystal sea una Death Holder y… una muy sensual Death Holder – dijo de manera sensual – Por eso no se preocupe…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración… porque…

-¡Arceus POUND! –

-¡GOLD MALDITO IDIOTA! –

¡PAS! ¡PUM! ¡SAZ!

Gold recibió un manotazo de Arceus, sumándole la patada casi letal de Crystal (que estaba más roja que un tomate) dejando a el oji dorado fuera de combate.

-Lo siento Arceus-sama, Gold puede pasarse a veces – se disculpó por enésima vez Crystal luego de esa escena.

-Menudo compañero tuyo Crystal, si quieres puedes conseguirte otro pero – miro más detenidamente al sujeto tirado sin noción tal vez de donde estaba – sé que no en vano elegiste a Gold para que sea tu compañero –

La oji azul sólo sonrió de lado.

-Podrá ser idiota, despreocupado, pervertido y muchas cosas más. Pero sé que él me convertirá en un Death Holder – sonrió la peli azul.

-Ya veo… en fin a lo que venía. Tenemos problemas con Costello, al parecer ira a matar a una Súcubo – menciono la figura negra – Pensaba enviar a Lyra y Soul para la misión… -

-¡Nada de eso! Iremos Crystal y yo – mágicamente el oji dorado estaba como nuevo y al parecer con nuevas energía renovadas.

Los dos presentes se les cayó el sudor con un mismo pensamiento "_se repuso demasiado rápido"_

-¡Pues bien! Si no hay de otra, les asigno la misión de matar a Costello antes de hacerse con la Súcubo – Ordeno Arceus a los dos – Pero el súcubo tiene…

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos viejo! - se despidió Gold.

En menos de dos segundos la pareja desapareció de la vista.

-¡Esperen chicos! Hay que ver se fueron sin que pudiera decirles sobre el guardia que tiene la súcubo –

* * *

-Gold dime al menos de que tienes un plan –

-Por supuesto chica súper seria, hare que todos conozcan al gran Gold –

-Veo que no –

Se encontraban en la rama de un árbol yendo de salto en salto, a juzgar por Gold, este no tenía algún plan elaborado para enfrentar a Costello con sus secuaces sin contar al súcubo.

Gold se quedó quieto de repente en medio de los saltos. Algo poco común en él.

-¿Gold que ocurre? – pregunto su compañera, pero al instante lo sintió – Esto es…

-Al parecer todas fueron aniquiladas en un pestañeo –

-No estamos lejos, en unos metros más se divisa el castillo Cerchen – menciono Crystal -Es mejor ir con cautela –

-Esto se pondrá interesante ¡Adelante Cris! – de un salto el peli negro descendió al suelo comenzando una carrera para llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo.

Su compañera lo siguió inmediatamente, conocía a su compañero y por más de que era alocado no era un temerario para ir corriendo simplemente, al parecer sintió lo mismo que ella; cientos de personas convertidas en un santiamén en esencias y eso no era normal. A los pocos minutos de la carrera llegaron a la gran entrada del castillo, sin decir nada abrieron la puerta viendo la escena: En efecto allí se encontraban decenas de esencias de diferentes tipos y una en particular era más grande que los otros, era del líder: Costello murió en un chasquido.

-Al final no me pude divertir con el tipo este – bufo Gold decepcionado – Lo que nos deja a ti ¿Quién eres? –

Gold apunto en el medio mismo del lugar y se encontraba sentado un sujeto envuelto en un gran chaleco a modo de capa, entre sus manos portaba una espada al parecer de samurái. Su cabello era de un naranjo y era peinado hacia arriba con forma de puntas, no se inmuto al escuchar la voz del oji dorado. Es más no respondió a su pregunta y solo se puso de pie.

-Para que saber mi nombre si tendrás el mismo destino que ellos – pregunto el sujeto extraño.

-Eres aburrido ¿sabes? Bueno no hay de otra… Crystal conviértete en sable –

-Entendido –

La mencionada se transformó en lo que le pidió Gold cayendo en sus manos, este no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a lanzar una estocada al peli naranjo. Este solo suspiro y en un pestañear ya estaba detrás de su atacante con su espada en su espalda.

-Además de curioso eres muy precipitado – dijo mientras aflojaba la espada –Sera mejor que te vayas –

Gold solo chasqueo la lengua y rápidamente se dio media vuelta para atacar de nuevo. Sin moverse del lugar el sujeto uso su espada para defenderse, miro extrañado a Gold.

-Ya me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces sin embargo es lo que más me gusta ser… ¡Tajo Cruzado! –

Ataco con un tajo de lado pero no consiguió mover un solo milímetro al sujeto, cosa que empezó a molestarlo.

-Interesante, modo Daga – ordeno con tono serio, el sable se achico para parecer más a una daga – Pero no me iré de aquí -

Golpe tras golpe, asi comenzó a atacar. Pero el sujeto lo esquivaba de manera que parecía que ni siquiera le suponía un esfuerzo.

-Lo diré una vez más: Vete no me gusta matar a niños -

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Disculpa pero de niño no tengo nada ¡Camuflaje! -

La daga paso a convertirse en una bola de humo, que al arrojarse al suelo expandió todo de negro. La vista era nula o eso se pensaba.

- Vaya que eres insistente chico, bueno te lo diré. Me llamo Sayasune, Lance Sayasune –

Sintió una respiración en su espalda del lado derecho y giro proporcionando una buena arremetida, Gold lo esquivo por poco, sin embargo no termino allí. Lance lo tomo de una pierna atrayéndolo hacia él para dar un golpe seco en su estómago, esto saco aire por completo a Gold. El ataque no termino ya que le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara y para terminar lo lanzo alto dejando que cayera al suelo dando así terminado su trabajo. Su compañera se materializo frente a su Dex Holder herido, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya veo tu eres su arma, no te preocupes no lo mate pero espero que entienda la advertencia –

Crystal estaba muy preocupada, su compañero se veía mal y sin él no podía hacer nada. Pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí para evitar mayores problemas, levanto a Gold. Cuando retrocedió algo la hizo parar.

-Cris no te preocupes puedo seguir –

-Pero…

-¿Lo olvidaste? "Un sicario nunca deja escapar a su víctima" – menciono – Tranquila, el tipo se contuvo, transfórmate en sable –

Sin nada más que decir suspiro derrotada y se transformó.

La lucha continuaba.

-¿Piensas continuar? Admiro tus agallas pero no dejare que nadie la toque – afirmo Lance –Sera mejor que te prepares, ahora iré en serio –

En menos de un pestañeo Lance desapareció de la vista humana, moviéndose a una gran velocidad, en cambio Gold no se inmuto y puso una postura firme cerrando los ojos.

-_¿Qué le ocurrió? Su esencia cambio, antes era inestable y alocada ahora paso a ser serena e imperceptible, sumándole que su respiración es más tranquila - _ pensó -¿No piensas atacar? Entonces lo hare yo – sentenció.

Lanzo una gran estocada, pero un mal presentimiento lo uso ponerse en alerta.

-Ataque secreto. Cadena final –

El sable ya no estaba, en su lugar apareció cadenas con navajas en la punta, estos a sus vez se desplazaban por todos los lados formando una especie de pentágono. Lance estaba aturdido y perdió la concentración, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de una navaja cortando parte de su espalda y costillas. Cayó al suelo segundos después.

-Has ganado niño – dijo rendido Lance – Pero aun así la defenderé –

-No entiendo como alguien como tú defiende a un súcubo – indago Crystal volviendo a su formal normal –Tienes un gran potencial, podrías enseñar en lugar donde estamos -

Iba a decir algo cuando una voz apareció.

-¡Dejen a Sayasune! ¡El protege a Kerpira porque aún no se desarrollaron mis habilidades! -

-Kerpira –

Frente a Lance apareció una pequeña niña con un traje verde y en la cabeza un gorro con forma de Kekleon, comenzando a golpear el pecho (porque hasta ahí llegaba) de Gold. Él lo alzo con su mano al ser muy liviana.

-¿Tu eres la súcubo? – decía el peli negro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo… pero no dejare que toquen a Kerpira! – decía jadeando Lance en un intento por levantarse.

Gold la soltó y se dio media vuelta.

-Crystal vámonos, ya no hay nada divertido aquí – dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

-Pero el súcubo… - replico.

-Déjala, es una niñita. No es divertido matar niños llorones –

-¡¿A quién llamas llorona?! – se enojó la pequeña súcubo.

Gold no le prestó atención y se retiró del lugar con una Crystal extrañada por su aptitud.

-Gold ¿seguro de lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Crystal –Allí había más de 99 esencias más de un súcubo, me hubiera convertido en una Death Holder sin problemas –

-El camino fácil es de los débiles Cris – respondió – No te preocupes, prometí convertirte en una Death Holder y la promesa aún sigue en pie –

Suspiro resignada, conocía bien a su compañero que poseía un alto nivel de honor. Sin objetarle más se encaminaron rumbo al Indeforder.

* * *

**Pues bien espero que les guste, ya saben me alimentan con review (las almas son muy dificiles de conseguir ¬u¬)  
**

**Perdón la tardanza tenía mucho trabajo, como pregunta… ¿Quién creen que será Death The Kid? **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Obs: El capitulo se subirá Miercoles a mas tardar, lamento la demora y espero que les agrade mi otro fic *¨pone una cara de perrito recién nacido* TOT**


	3. ¡Porque La Belleza es lo Mejor!

**¡Buenas tardes, noches o dias! Hora de continuar las actualizaciones n.n y hora de este.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon como Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo los OC son de mi autoridad (imagen de marca registrada) XD.**

* * *

**¡Porque La Belleza es lo Mejor! **

_**¡**__La belleza es lo mejor que hay que mostrar en el mundo!_

En una parte de Dark City, específicamente un museo, una de sus ventanas se rompieron dando asi la señal de alarma, un Purrloin de gran tamaño saltaba a través de la ventana rota mientras llevaba una gran bolsa con una buena cantidad de esencias en ella, quizas había matado a los guardias, sonreía satisfecho por su hazaña mientras escapaba alejándose del lugar asaltado. Todo marchaba bien, o eso pensaba, hasta que dos disparos a sus costados lo detuvieron abruptamente.

En una de las tantas torres de la ciudad se veía al responsable de los balazos, sujetando dos pistolas de color negros con pequeñas líneas carmesí, era un chico de pantalón negro con tenis de color rojizo, un chaleco rojo, blanco y negro, en su cabeza tenía una gorra que ocultaba mayormente su cabello negro. Su mirada estaba enfocada en ese ladrón del museo. El ladrón de mirarlo y reanudo su escape, el chico solo sonrió comenzando a una serie de disparos de advertencia, lo esquivaba por poco y sin darse cuenta se dirigió a un callejón sin salida siendo acorralado por aquel misterioso chico. Lo apunto fijamente en caso de que quiera hacer un movimiento en falso

-¡El Dioni! – Exclamo el chico, mientras sus dos pistolas se convertían en forma humana, mientras hacían una especie de "pose" -¡Me quedo con tu esencia! –

Las dos pistolas ahora convertidas en dos mujeres, ambas rubias de ojos azules, una de pelo corto y la otra más largo. Vestían de los mismos colores de rojo y blanco, una usaba jeans largos y la otra cortos una blusa estilo escote para ambas y una boina en sus cabezas, el chico hizo una cara de disgusto mientras el ladrón lo miraba curioso.

- ¡Isa te colocaste mal! ¡Ah mi bella pose se arruino! – se lamentó el chico de ojo rubíes.

-¡Ah! Lo siento~ - se disculpó como una niña la rubia de pelo corto. La mayor que aún estaba en su pose solo se le resbalo una gota de sudor.

-Oye Ruby, no es el momento de preocuparnos de esto – sugirió la rubia de pelo largo.

Mientras el ladrón los miraba cansado ese trio raro. Noto que debajo de sus pies estaba un posible escape, asi que retiro la tapa y paso su bolsa de botín.

-A mí me gustan las cosas bien hechas y más si son bellas Ana – le recrimino a la rubia de pelo largo. Mientras Isa miraba como el ladrón se escapaba.

-¡El ladrón está huyendo ja ja ja! - señalo mientras se reía.

-Pero ahora en estos momentos se te ocurre hacer algo hermoso –

-La belleza es mi fuente de todo Ana –

-Y siempre en estos momentos –

-Chicos, el ladrón… -

-La belleza debe mostrarse en todos los lados, ese es mi principio de estética –

-¡Ha huido! ¡Ha huido! – dijo emocionada Isa mientras veía a ese par discutir. Solo que a Ruby le disgusto que le hayan interrumpido.

-¡Oye Isa! ¡Presta atención cuando alguien está hablando! –

-Okay~ - dijo simplemente.

-Por eso uso doble armas, para que la belleza se muestre de la mejor manera. Pero ustedes dos son tan diferente que no pueden mostrar una buena belleza con balance, Isa es más baja, Ana es más alta – se quejaba molesto para luego tocar sus pechos - ¡Hasta estas cosas no son iguales para demostrar una mayor belleza! – Ana ante eso se enojó.

¡PLAS!

Ruby gano una gran cachetada.

-¡Perdón por tener mis pechos más pequeños que mi hermana menor! – Se quejó con rabia – Además ¡¿Qué es todo esto de la belleza?! Tú tienes en tu cabeza una cicatriz que no es muy bello que digamos – ante lo mencionado el chico cayo de rodillas golpeando el suelo de manera demasiado dramática.

-¡No lo menciones! ¡Es terrible! ¡Es horrible! ¡Soy un ser sin belleza que no debe existir! ¡Porque tengo esa cicatriz! ¡Alguien que no tiene belleza no debe existir! – comenzó a lamentar mientras Isa reía como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo y Ana lo miraba con espanto.

-Y ya empezamos… ¡Isa! –

-¡Vale! –

-Tú eres el siguiente Arceus ¿A quién le importa esa cicatriz en la cabeza? - Alentó Ana.

-¡Ruby tú no eres un ser sin belleza! – Apoyo Isa mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos. Ante esto él se levantó con una mirada esperanzadora.

-¿Dicen que tengo belleza? – pregunto.

-¡Claro! – respondieron ambas. Ruby se paró como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Entonces vamos a informar a mi padre de lo ocurrido –

-_Este chico es demasiado raro –_ pensó Ana.

El chico junto ambas manos para que del suelo saliera una cara en forma de Arceus, invocándolo con éxito.

-¡Hola hola hola! Como siempre estás bien vestido y tu cicatriz bien escondida – halago Arceus.

-Padre esos comentarios no me son nada alentadores – dijo seriamente el oji rubí.

-Si tú lo dices ¿Qué tal van en su recolección de esencias? – Pregunto –Aunque vas bien, por ser un futuro Arceus no es necesario que busques esencias ya que puedes crear tu propia arma –

-Prefiero crear mi propia arma padre –

-ya veo. Tienes dos armas por lo que necesitas el doble de esencias que otros… ¡Ana e Isa, mucha suerte! –

-¡Sí! – respondieron las mencionadas.

-Me gustaría recolectar más almas ¿No tienes algo interesante? – pregunto Ruby a su padre.

-¡Claro! Aquí tengo algo interesante a ver qué te parece…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Indeforder…

Todos los que recorrían por los pasillos hablaban de algo muy interesante al parecer

-¿A pasado algo interesante? – le preguntaba Crystal a Lyra mientras que sus compañeros se saludaban como habitualmente lo hacían.

-No lo escuchaste – dijo Silver – todos de aquí ya lo saben –

-¿De lo grandioso que soy? – dijo con orgullo Gold.

-Eso no – objeto el peli rojo –Es eso – dijo mientras señalaba el tablón de anuncios, una misión que se lleva a cabo –Oye Gold ¿No te da curiosidad saber quién tomo la misión? -

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo! Todo el mundo habla de eso más que de mí – se quejó el azabache.

-Está todo dicho entonces –

-¡Sí! –

Los dos muchachos salieron a toda prisa de allí dejando a sus compañeras solas con una gota de sudor en ambas. Recorrieron toda la instalación preguntando a quienes se encontraban pero nadie le daba respuesta, ni Arceus, ni el Death Holder hasta que en unas de las escaleras se encontraron a uno de sus profesores uno de cabellera castaña en forma de picos y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto extrañado al verlos agitados. –Deberían de estar en clases –

-Pero tú siendo uno de nuestros tutores estas recorriendo por allí – objeto Gold.

-Tengo asuntos que atender – dijo simplemente dándose vuelta y continuando su recorrido.

-Antes de que te largues quiero preguntarte una cosa – hablo Silver.

-¿Quién acepto la misión de la Pirámide de Olivo? – pregunto el azabache.

-El que acepto la misión no estudia aquí – explico el tutor – El trabajo es un tanto difícil para los Dex Holders de aquí -

-¿Entonces de quien se trata? – prosiguió el Peli rojo.

-Del hijo de Arceus-sama –

-¿Es enserio? – preguntaron los dos.

-¿Para qué voy a mentirles? Es el hijo de Arceus-sama, Ruby -

* * *

-Existe una súcubo en la ciudad de Olivo en la región de Johto, según dicen es experta en juntar hombres y convertirlos en Pokemons – explicaba Arceus – Se lleva a los hombres de noche para alimentar a sus criaturas, esta súcubo será difícil ya que, al tener ya una cantidad de pokemon, crea más a la vez de que mata a esos hombres –

-¿En la ciudad de Olivo? Tiene una pirámide con un gran diseño – decía el chico – Suena interesante –

-Tenía pensado darle a un Holder de un rango plateado –

-No te preocupes padre, yo me encargare –

El oji rubí se encontraba en un skate flotante mientras se dirigía en su objetivo, a los pocos minutos diviso una pirámide en medio de un desierto. Aterrizo en la entrada y sus acompañantes convertidas en pistolas volvieron a su forma normal estirándose luego de estar un buen tiempo en estado de arma. Mientras que Ruby guardaba su skate desmaterializándolo con sus poderes de Arceus mientras admiraba la pirámide.

-¡Oh que gran belleza! – exclamo fascinado.

-Siempre se me duermen las articulaciones cuando estoy como arma – decía Ana.

-¡Es enorme! – Gritaba Isa como una niña pequeña viendo algo nuevo -¡Vamos adentro! –

Los tres entraron a la pirámide Isa en frente mientras que su hermana se sujetaba de sus hombros, al parecer tenía miedo, mientras que el oji rubí iba atrás de ellas mirando todo mientras se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo por la cantidad de polvo que había. En las paredes se observaban todo tipos de signos, algún tipo de escritura y varias formas.

-¡Por dentro también es enorme! –

-¿De qué hablas Isa? El ambiente es muy terrorífico –

-Es porque a ti te da miedo estas cosas hermanas –

Mientras seguían hablando acerca de los miedos de la mayor, el chico no mencionaba palabra alguna hasta que se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby? – pregunto Ana.

-Pueden ser imaginaciones mías pero…

-¿Pero? –

-El cuadro que se encuentra en mi habitación, creo que no estaba muy limpia y asi no puede ser hermoso –

-¡¿Y eso que importa ahora?! – dijo enojada la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿¡Como que no importa?! – Dijo Ruby – ¡No lo limpie! ¿¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso?! – Exclamaba al borde del colapso -¡No lo aguanto! ¡Tengo que ir a comprobarlo! –

-¡Quieto ahí! Luego comprobaremos eso – Ana le estiro del cuello de su chaleco continuando su caminar.

-¡Pero tengo que verlo ahora! –

-¡Lo veras luego! –

-¡Ahoraaa!

-¡Que no! –

-¡¿Y si no están bien?! ¡Esto es inaceptable! –

-¡Luego discutiremos tus serios problemas con la belleza! –

-¡Pero! –

-¡Nada de peros! –

Y seguían discutiendo hasta que Isa se quedó quieta, su hermana le iba a replicar por qué pero vio que algo le impedían el paso.

-¿Son… Momias? – pregunto temblando Ana.

-¡Woow que lindas! – como siempre Isa se la pasaba de maravilla.

-¡Nada de linda! ¡Son momias! ¡MOMIAS! –

Frente a ella se encontraban varios sarcófagos, de repente le salieron pequeñas manos a sus lados provocando un mayor susto a la mayor de las hermanas.

-¡Son Cofagrigus que bonitos! – Isa totalmente opuesta a su miedosa hermana, estaba encantada con aquellos pokemon.

- ¡No son nada bonitos! ¡Isa transfórmate! –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Ruby! ¿Ruby? –

Ana giro para buscar a su Dex holder pero no se encontraba con ellas. Mientras una pequeña nota se caía y decía:

"Ana e Isa no pude quitarme de la cabeza, necesito ir a comprobar si el cuadro está limpio, tengan cuidado por donde pisan ya que todo está muy oscuro. Ruby"

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – se quejaba la mayor, pero los sarcófagos se iban acercando. Recobro su postura y poniéndose a la ofensiva -¡Isa! –

-¡Ya voy! –

La menor se convirtió en pistola siendo sostenida por la mayor para asi comenzar una serie de tiroteos derrotando a aquellos Cofagrigus que las amenazaban. Cuando Isa esta acorralada se transformó en arma cambiando de puestos con Ana quien comenzaba a disparar, uno de ellos se acercó por detrás pero Isa fue rápida y apunto directo a su boca.

-¡No me pongas en su boca! – se quejaba la mayor.

-ja ja lo siento –

Asi sucesivamente se intercambiaban para matar a aquellas criaturas.

* * *

Mientras en lo más profundo del lugar se encontraba una Súcubo con apariencia de Mismagius alrededor de varias esencias, al parecer estaba realizando un ritual.

-¡Vuelve a la vida Faraón! – gritaba aquella Mismagius.

Con eso todas las esencias se dirigieron a un solo punto, en el fondo estaba un gran sarcófago que absorbió todas las esencias. A los pocos segundos se abrió por la mitad y de ese salió una mano que atrapo de lleno a la súcubo.

-Parece que me va a devorar – decía simplemente. Hasta que fue tragada por el sarcófago.

-Mira que jugar con las almas de mi pueblo – se escuchaba una voz dentro del sarcófago -¡Sufre la ira del Faraón! –

* * *

-Con esto terminamos – decía Ana mientras guardaba las esencias en partes iguales en conjunto con su hermana – Estamos en partes iguales ¿no? –

-¡Sí! Porque si no lo hacemos Ruby se va a deprimir – explicaba la menor. En eso se escuchó un eco a lo lejos.

-Este Lugar da miedo… Y para más se escucha voces extrañas más al fondo - decía con miedo la mayor.

-¿Qué habrá allá? ¡Vamos a ver! –

-Mejor esperemos a que llegue Ruby Isa –

-¡No hace falta! Estas tú hermana – y sin decir más Isa se comenzó a adentrar al fondo.

-Esto no es bueno… - se quejó siguiéndola Ana.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían escuchando la extraña voz, a medida que se adentraban la voz se escuchaba más cercana hasta que llegaron a una gran sala.

-¡QUE CIERRES EL PICO! – la menor hizo una mueca rara mientras ordenaba a aquella voz que se calle. Sin embargo, esto a su hermana no le causo ninguna gracia.

-¡No me asustes asi! – Ana ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cara cubierta por sus manos. Isa miraba el gran sarcófago que estaba delante de ella.

Sin que se dieran cuenta unas vendas salieron del sarcófago y las atrapo de una forma no muy prudente, sujetándolas de sus "atributos" y manos, en eso volvía cierto chico al lugar del cual se fue, montado en su skate.

-Era falsa alarma – suspiraba mientras se internaba en el lugar hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde estaban sus armas, pero al verlas de esa forma tan comprometedora se enrojeció un poco – Perdón por molestar – y se dio media vuelta.

-¡No te vayas! – Grito la mayor. La gran momia reacciono y lanzo sus vendas hacia el chico, este se percató de sus intenciones y con ayuda de su skate dio una vuelta rompiendo a la vez aquellas vendas en el acto.

-¿Y este? ¡Conviértanse en armas! –

-No podemos, las vendas absorben nuestro poder – dijo la mayor. El Chico entonces lanzo su Skate rompiendo aquellas vendas -¡Ahora sí! ¡Transformación! –

Ruby sostuvo ambas pistolas pero no realizo acto alguno, solo se quedó parado. A la momia no le importó y arrojo vendas en formas de puños comenzando una serie de ataques del cual el chico no se oponía recibiéndolos completamente, fue golpeado y cortado en varias partes quedando en un estado casi deplorable, Ana se extrañó de la situación.

-¡¿Ruby que estás haciendo?! ¡Asi no eres tú! –

-¿Qué no lo estás viendo? – Dijo a penas - ¡Es perfectamente hermoso! ¿Cómo quieres que lo ataque?-

-¿¡Que importa la belleza en un momento como este?! ¡A este paso te acabara! – Dijo Ana totalmente enojada porque miraba como las vendas se convertían en lanzas que iba directamente a su compañero - ¡¿No era que te ibas a convertir en el siguiente Arceus perfecto con nosotras a tu lado?! –

-Disculpen… Yo no puedo disparar a eso – y sin más recibió las estocadas dejándolo semi inconsciente.

-¡La ira del faraón llegara a ti! ¡Me encargare de esto personalmente! –en eso el sarcófago se abrió por completo, del que salió una especie de momia gigante. Ruby reacciono inmediatamente mirándolo, en todo su cuerpo no había una sola parte de hermoso todo era totalmente disparejo y horrendo lo que le provocó una gran cólera.

-Le ha llegado su hora – dijo simplemente la mayor mientras que la menor se comenzó a reír como acostumbraba hacer.

-¿Qué clase de cosa eres tú? No veo nada bello, no hay equilibrio en ninguna parte tuya, por donde lo mire es totalmente horrendo, es la primera vez que veo tal abominación ¿De dónde has venido? – Pronunciaba el oji Ruby mientras lo apuntaba fijamente -¡DAS ASCO! – Con eso comenzó una serie de disparos sin clemencia alguna. Fue tanto los disparos que lograron hacer un gran hueco en la pirámide. Cuando todo el humo ceso, solo se podía ver la esencia del faraón.

-Bueno esta vez me quedo con una esencia de más al ser impares – comentaba Ana mientras salían de la pirámide.

-¿De dónde habrá salido ese faraón tan horrible? – Preguntaba el chico -Al menos quiero darle una última vista a la bella pirámide –

Y, dándose vuelta vio como la pirámide se partía por la mitad destruyéndose completamente, al parecer se pasó con los disparos.

-¡Se ha derrumbado! – comentaba alegremente la menor de las hermanas.

-Con todo lo que disparaste no me sorprendería – apoyo la mayor

El chico se lamentó por lo que realizo pero una vez más las dos chicas lo consolaron.

* * *

-Como castigo por romper la Pirámide de Olivo se les confiscara todas las esencias obtenidas – Hablaba Arceus-sama a su hijo.

-¡Doy pena! ¡DOY MUCHA PENA! – se lamentaba de nuevo el chico.

* * *

_**Al fin actualice, siento la demora tuve unos problemas (entre ellos falta de inspiración) pero nada impedirá que escriba ;-;**_

_**Ahora si alguien quiere dejar un review aquí es bien recibido, abrazos para todos ;-;/ **_


End file.
